


Shuffle Song Prompts 6

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [6]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Club, Alternate Universe - Clubs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Espionage, Alternate Universe - False Utopia, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - MIROH (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Masquerade, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: No band au,Bar/pub au,club au
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bang Chan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Heechul/Kim Youngwoon | Kangin, Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No band au,Bar/pub au,club au

**10:02 PM**

"You know hyung,you never really struck me as the clubbing type."

Jimin turned to Jungkook to give the younger boy an annoyed look."Why?"He asked,clearly irritated."Is it because of the fact that I look to much like a girl?"Jungkook quickly shook his head to correct the older boy.


End file.
